Iron Man (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Iron Man is an stop motion, it's the ninth installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series. its the first installment of the Iron Man stop motions for the shared universe and its the third installment in Phase 2. its was released on May 1, 2015. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * * * ** * ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** *** **** Timeline: *May 1, 2009 *May 30, 2009 *June 6, 2009 *June 7, 2009 *June 8, 2009 *June 9, 2009 *June 19, 2009 *November 30, 2009 *December 20, 2009 *December 21, 2009 *December 22, 2009 *December 26, 2009 *December 27, 2009 *January 14, 2010 *January 15, 2010 *January 16, 2010 *January 17, 2010 *February 8, 2010 *February 10, 2010 *February 20, 2010 *March 3, 2010 *March 4, 2010 *March 5, 2010 *March 6, 2010 *March 7, 2010 *March 13, 2010 *March 15, 2010 *March 16, 2010 *March 17, 2010 *March 31, 2010 *April 4, 2010 *April 5, 2010 *April 9, 2010 *April 20, 2010 *April 21, 2010 *April 23, 2010 *April 24, 2010 *April 26, 2010 *April 27, 2010 Development Coming soon Plot In Russia, a dying Anton Vanko watches the news as Tony Stark makes an announcement for his new set of weapons, as he growls and throws the remote at the TV, his son Ivan Vanko comes to his father room, as he says that it should've been him in the news and not Stark, Ivan tries to calm him down, but Anton dies, Ivan swears revenge against Stark. he then looks at his father old stuff and see's the blue prints for the Arc Reactor and the number for Obadiah Stane. he begins thinking. In Stark Industries, James Rhodes is waiting with board members for Tony Stark to show up to discuss the next set of weaponry, Obadiah Stane shows up and tells them that Stark is not showing up, Rhodey gets upset because Stark ordered this meeting, but Stane assures him them that Stark is a busy man always working on new weapons, its revealed that Stark is actually in a casino spending time with a pair of girls named Eloise and Celeste, Rhodey meets up with him, asking him why he's here instead of the meeting, telling him that he needs to stop joking around and focus on his work, girls and casino is not what life is about, only for Stark to say if thats not life, then he doesnt know what it is, Rhodey simply tells him to go, Stark and girls follow Rhodey, as a man punches Stark because he left with his girl time ago, only for Rhodey to beat him up. as he tells Stark that this is the 10th time this week he had to defend him, as Stark jokes thats his job. Rhodey tells him that he wont always be there to defend him. one day he will be in a situation he wont escape, then Tony have the girls leave with Rhodey. Tony then heads to his limbo as Happy Hogan waits for him, as a reporter named Christine Everhart shows up to interview him regarding the history of his family for the Daily Bugle TV station, she asks him if his father had in involvement in the creation of a giant green monster that attacked Japan in the 50s, Stark denies this, he doesnt even believe such creature exist, but whatever happened the rumors of the creature did help spawn movies about the creature. Everhart then tries to ask him about his relationship with Howard, but Stark asks' her to change the topic. then Stark flirts with her, asking if she wants to go to his place. After Tony had sex with Everhart, he wakes up in his bed, as JARVIS tells him good morning, Tony asks him what happened, JARVIS tells him that he had an interview with a blonde woman on the bed, joking that it was quite a view. Tony then goes to his workshop to start working on new weapons where Pepper Potts shows up. as she reminds him about his appointments for today, Tony notes that she looks stressed, she says that she is because tommorow is her birthday and must plan that too. as Tony gives her money for her birthday. The following month, Happy Hogan drives Tony to the airport where Rhodey is waiting for him, as the two depart for Afghanistan. The next day, they arrive to Afghanistan, Stark presented his newest weapon, the Jericho missile, to the military spectators and demonstrated its capability. then he demostrated a new magnetic weapon, after presenting it he got a call from Obadiah Stane, asking him how the presentations are going. meanwhile the terrorist organization named the Ten Rings take over a village as their Field Leader Raza gets a call from Obadiah Stane, telling him that their target is here. Stark's convoy was attacked by the Ten Rings. While soldiers were dying around him, he attempted to find cover and call for help when one of his own company's bombs landed near him and exploded. The blast caused him to lose consciousness and embedded several pieces of shrapnel in his chest, several fragments dangerously close to his heart. after this the Ten Rings record a video for Obadiah Stane. The next day, He woke up some time later with an electromagnet attached to his chest. Hooked up to a car battery, the electromagnet kept the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. where he meets with Ho Yinsen. Stark and Yinsen were ordered by the terrorists to build a Jericho Missile similar to the one Stark demonstrated to the US military, or they would be killed. However, Stark refused and was tortured. the terrorists then reveal to Stark that they have a supply of his weapons, Stark asks them how they got them, but they refuse to awnser. as the terrorist once again asked Stark to help them build the Jericho and they will set him free. Stark simply stares at him and shakes his hands, but Stark doesnt have any intentions of helping them. Yinsen managed to motivate him and both men acknowledged that they would be murdered either way and instead focused on an escape plan. In order to improve Stark's condition, he and Yinsen created a miniature Arc Reactor, a smaller version of the power source that powers his building in California and his upcoming Stark Tower, which they embedded into his chest to supply energy to the electromagnet protecting his heart. Together, they secretly began building an armored suit to help them escape. then the terrorist enter the room quiestioning Stark true intentions, but they are given more time to finish the missile. In the following months, Stark and Yinsen then play a game of chess, When Tony asked about Yinsen's family, Yinsen merely noted, "I will see them when I leave this place." Yinsen then suggests Stark to use his armor to help others, rather than create weapons that bring death, Raza then reminds them that they once have till December to finish the missile. Soon the pair enacted their escape plan, however, the booby trapped door the pair had rigged with an explosive was set off. Yinsen realized that they did not have enough time to power the suit before the terrorists arrived. He took a gun and held back the terrorists, but was mortally wounded. Stark then burnt Raza face as he tried to attack him, With his last words, Yinsen reassured Stark that it would be OK to leave him behind, revealing that this had always been the plan as his family was dead and that he wished to be reunited with them and urged him not to waste his life. Angered by Yinsen's death, Stark stepped outside; the suit protected him from the onslaught of bullets, and he used the suit's flame-throwers to kill several terrorists, destroy their stockpile of Stark Industries produced weapons, and escape, though his suit was destroyed as he crashed in the desert. while wandering in the desert he was found by Rhodey and the military. Tony returns to the United States. Pepper wants Tony to receive medical treatment, but Tony states he wants a company press conference. Shortly after, Tony appears before a group of reporters and announces that he intends to shut down Stark Industries' weapons manufacturing division immediately. At the same time, Pepper is approached by Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. They want to talk to Tony Stark about his capture. Pepper schedules an appointment for them. That evening, Obadiah confronts Tony about his actions, furious. Obadiah knows that the stock value for their company (and, by extension, their financial status) is going to take a serious drop because of this announcement. Tony wants Stark Industries to move forward with Arc Reactor technology, but Obadiah thinks that the Arc Reactor is nothing but a publicity stunt. Through the conversation, Tony ends up revealing his prosthetic power-heart to Obadiah. Stane convinces Tony to lay low for a while so the company can sort things out. that night, Stark returns home where he greets JARVIS, JARVIS detects something wrong with Stark, but Stark dismisses him, since he want to start with a new project. The day after Christmas, Tony visits Rhodey telling him that he wants him to be part of a new project. but Rhodey thinks he needs to take a break after his whole ordeal in the desert. thus backs out of whatever Tony was planning. so later at his home Stark begins developing his new armor with the help of JARVIS. By the following month, Stark retreated from public view, focusing on improving the design of his new armored suit, refining its size, movement, and flight capability. Obadiah visits Tony and reveals that the board of directors have filed an injunction to gain control of Stark Industries. Tony isn't worried; he still maintains controlling interest in Stark Industries. Tony finally manages to perfect his flight system, and is delighted at the prospect of flying. The next day, Stark decides to take the silver Mark II suit for its first test flight, despite JARVIS' warnings that there had not been enough tests. He soared high in the sky over the city and shouted in delight at his success. However when he pushed the suit to see how high he could fly, he learnt the suit can freeze which disabled its power. Stark fell from the sky and was just able to restart the suit moments before he would have hit the ground. then he decided to see how far he could fly, he eventually reached Mission City where he encounters with the Decepticon Sideways, he confronts him, but he havent installed his defense system, even after it reaches 50%, Sideways eventually defeats him. Stark wakes up after his beating and see's Optimus Prime and Soundwave fighting, JARVIS is able to tell that Soundwave is the bad guy, just as Optimus and Soundwave shoot at each other Stark fires his repulsor as the it merges with Optimus and Soundwave missiles, causing a big explosino as Stark returns to his mansion. JARVIS asks Tony if they should take care of those aliens, but as there were good robots taking care of the evil one he decides to stay away from their problems as he deals with his own. He flew back to his mansion, and promptly fell though the ceiling, destroying one of his sports car. at Afghanistan, Raza finds the remains of Stark first armor. As time passes, Stark follows Yinsen suggestion to use his armor to help others, that night he's caught by Pepper Potts just as he was taking his armor after a mission. back at Afghanistan, The Ten Rings start reassembling the armor. After spending a lot of time fighting crime, "Iron Man" becomes a worldwide phenomenon, Stark decides to change the color of his armor ro red and gold after in the news it was said that his grey armor looks a bit scary. outside Coulson is watching over Stark residence, as Fury calls him, Fury and Coulson talk about their suspecious that Stark and Iron Man are linked, then Fury tells Coulson to go and watch over the Area 51 base, as he will put Natasha Romanoff watching Stark, Coulson will be put back to watch on Stark after he's done on Area 51. Tony then finishes work on Mark 3, he wants to talk to Pepper, but JARVIS informs him that she left for the time being due to a family emergency, but she hired a new assistant to take her place for the time being. Stark see's pictures of the new assistant. JARVIS asks Tony if he heard about the Alien Broadcast and Invasion and if they should something about it, but Stark decides to let this to the good aliens and tells JARVIS to inform his new assistant that she can begin tommorow. Natasha Romanoff posing as Natalie Rushman enters Tony gym, while he trains with Happy Hogan. Tony and Nat talk about her qualifications and Stark hires her for the time being, then Natasha informs Fury she's in. Tony is then confronted by Natasha, who showed him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, he then confronts Obadiah and discovers that Obadiah Stane had been supplying weapons to both the U.S. troops and the terrorists, as well as being the one to shut him out of the board while he recovered. Faced with the realization of what his company had done, Stark donned his suit and flew to Afghanistan, liberating Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's home village, from the Ten Rings. While destroying their weapon stockpiles, as he leaves the area. Raza see's him and calls Obadiah. while returning home, he gets hit by a small meteor, which contains a small symbiont, Tony takes the symbiont for study and creates a chip for it in case it escapes. Stane arrived to Afghanistan where he meet with Raza, whom showed him the armor. Raza proposed a deal as his superior wants an army of armors, so he will give him the armor in exchange of an army of armored soldiers, Stane had no intention of striking a deal, and paralyzed him with a Sonic Taser before having the militants killed. Stane calls Vanko and tells him about the armor and that they could use it to kill Stark, but it needs an energy source. Vanko tells him that he already got one and tells Stane to meet him at Russia, Obadiah arrives to Russia, where he shows Vanko the armor, but in turn shows him his own arc reactor. While sunbathing, Coulson meets with Stark, telling him of an appointment Pepper made for him and Stark, they will speak outside Stark Industries in a couple of days. At Stark Industries, Coulson starts to debrief Stark about his escape, but as they speak Ivan Vanko attacks them in the Mark 1 armor, Coulson is knocked out as he tries to call Natasha for asssitance, Stark activates his Mark 3 armor and fights Vanko, but he's unmasked by Vanko, Natasha shows up and throws a device that disables Vanko armor, as she goes to aid Coulson, Stark rips the armor apart and knocks Vanko, who is arrested, as everyone look in awe at the fact Stark is Iron Man, as Stane watches unhappily this on the news. back home Stark reassembles the armor and decides to start work on individual arc reactors for each armor so his own arc reactor energy doesnt her drained. Stark goes to confront Vanko in prision to learn how he acquired his technology. he's unable to get the information, but during the conversation Ivan revealed that he was the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard Stark on the first Arc Reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Union and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Stark family for his family's fate, and sought revenge. he also revealed the reason of unmasking him. to remove the awe from the people and demonstrate that Iron Man could be defeated, & that this is the start of his misery now that the secret is out there, Ivan also mentioned that with the palladium Stark uses on the arc reactor in his body, he wont last long. Stark goes back to his workshop where meets with Rhodey, who just returned from uncovering an alien cospirancy, who asks him what those armors are for, Stark tells him that this is the project he told him months ago, they go upstairs to discuss this futher. That night, Tony was greeted by a visitor standing by the window. He revealed himself as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and warned him that he was not the only 'super hero' in the world, intending to discuss with Stark about the Avengers Initiative. However Stark had no interest in the Initiative and told him to leave. Fury meets with Natasha and Coulson outside and tells them to stay on him. Worried as to what Ivan meant when said he wont last long, Tony ask JARVIS to scan him. JARVIS descovers that Tony is dying from palladium poisoning, but theres still time to fix it, he just needs to find a new element to replace the palladium, Natasha overheards this and informs Fury in the following weeks, Stark tries multiple tests, but none works and he gives it and accepts his fate. Pepper returns to California, where she greets Tony, but Tony is in a state of depression due to his coming death, she's confused as to why Stark Industries is still shipping weapons, but Pepper notices something is wrong with him, but he refuses to tell her, whats going on and informs her that Natalie will stay and both of them will serve as his assistants. and then tells her to leave. once she's gone, Stark drinks more alcohol, he gets drunk and uses his armor to fly around California despite JARVIS warnins, where he causes mayhem, to the horror of people. The whole thing goes into the news, as Pepper and Natalie take every call from reporters, Rhodey goes to check on Stark who's researching on the Vanko family. who comes to tell him that because of his mess, the goverment is pressuring him to tell Stark to hand over the armors. However Rhodes realized how unwell Stark was and assisted him by changing the Arc Reactor Palladium core. Rhodey asked him what happened, Tony tells him that he got drunk because he was dealing with some issues he doesnt want to talk about, Rhodey tells Stark that people are concerned if they can trust him or not and that a News helicopter is hovering the house, Stark goes to speak publicy live on tv that he promises this wont happen again. At jail, Vanko calls Obadiah, that he's working on a new suit that wont need an Arc Reactor, but if he wants Stark dead now, then Obadiah needs to build a suit himself. Stark continues drinking, Rhodey tries to stop him from drinking more but Stark runs into his armor and flies away causing more havoc, which makes it to the news, as Nat and Happy Hogan watches, as she calls Fury. Rhodey dons the Mark 4 armor and fights Stark on the city, causing more havoc, Stark is defeated as Rhodey leaves with the Mark 4. The next day, Nick Fury approached Stark at a restaurant, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s founders. Romanoff gave Stark an injection which slowed down the poison in his veins. Fury then gave him some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning. he then had Coulson watch him over so that doesnt leave his house until he cures himself, Inside Howard's trunk, Tony found several items, in there he watches some film reels of Howard testing some failed inventions, then he see's a message from his dad telling him that he was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element for the Arc Reactor, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the files of a project he was working on "Project: T", which he hid in the Stark Industries files, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Howard says that Tony "is and always will be" his greatest creation. Tony then have JARVIS take the file from the database as he studios the cube, after studying it, Stark begins to demolish his house in order to have space and equipment to synthesize the element, meanwhile on jail, Ivan Vanko is finishing the final touches on his whips for his new armor. With the aid of J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony synthesized the new element, but as he was synthesized he accidentally damaged the shelf where he kept the jar with the symbiont, which caused it fall and break in the floor. as it escaped. Tony then have the DUM-E robots work on a new reactor, as he goes to deal with certain weapons. Pepper meets up with Tony, whom tells her to hack into Stark Industries shipping records, so that he could track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. telling her why he wants to do this and that he was dying. he wants to make things right. Potts agreed to help him. He gave her a USB to copy all the files from Stark Industries, While hacking into the system, she discovered that it was Obadiah Stane who hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark in Afghanistan, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who the target was. She also discovered that Stane was working on his own armor. Stane descovers thatPepper Potts had found out about his plans by hacking onto his computer and downloading all his files. Pepper meets with Coulson telling him that she needs his agency help, as Natasha joins them. meanwhile Vanko escapes prision with his new armor. While working to develop his own suit, Stane learnt that even his best scientists, working with all of Stark Industries' resources, were unable to recreate the miniaturized Arc Reactor technology that Stark used to power his armor. meanwhile Stark gets a call from Pepper as Stane paralyzes him and stole Stark's Arc Reactor from his chest to power his new suit, telling him that he indeed ordered the hit on him, that he was working alongside Ivan Vanko and he planned to kill Potts as well. Stane then left Stark to die. Pepper then calls Rhodey to check on Stark, Tony tries to reach his new arc reactor, but fails, only for the DUM-E robot to hand it over to him, Rhodey finds Stark, Tony then leaves to fight Stane, Rhodey then sees the news and learns that Vanko escaped and goes to fight him. Pepper and SHIELD entered Sector 16 where Stane armor is at, but Stane attacks them with his new armor. Tony goes to confront Stane, as Vanko makes his way into the city, Rhodey confronts him, but Ivan defeats him. then Stane and Stark battle in the streets. Tony tricked Stane by forcing him to fly high enough so his suit would freeze and caused Stane's suit to fall from the sky., Tony thinking he was done returned to Stark Industries only to be confronted by Ivan who tosses him to the top of Stark Industries, where Stane returns to fight him, damaging Stark armor, Tony told Potts to overload the main Arc Reactor, Tony fought both Vanko and Stane, but his armor was useless by this point, Stane and Vanko were about to kill him as Pepper activated the overloaded Arc Reactor located at the complex. When the reactor overloaded, Stane and Vanko were knocked by the blast, with his armor ruined, Stane tried to get out of it, while Tony held his hand, Stane told Tony about how they gave a beautifull gift to the world, Stane realized he was stuck in the armor, as he held Tony hands, saying that it was time for all 3 of them to go, as he said this Tony glove came off, as Stane and Vanko fell into the Reactor, causing an explosion that killed them and destroyed their armors. With Stane and Vanko dead, Coulson bid his ferewells to Potts and Stark, telling them that Natasha will be in a mission at Russia, while he goes to New Mexico, Coulson reminds Tony that Fury wants to speak to him, when he's goen, Stark promises Rhodey that he will make him his own armor as long he returns the Mark 4 and appoints Pepper to be his 2nd in Command with Stane dead. At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Nick Fury informed Tony that while Iron Man was a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Tony himself was not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Tony in a consultant position. Tony accepted if Fury helped him clear his image after what he did when he was drunk, Fury said he will see what he can do, as Tony flew away. Tony returned home, and since he resolved most of his issues he decides to study the alien symbionte, but descovers that it escaped. Meanwhile at New Mexico. Coulson is seen driving to a remote impact crater in the New Mexico desert. Over a phone, he informs Fury that they've "found it". The camera then pans from the opposite side's view and Thor's hammer is seen and thunder is heard as the screen fades to black. Posters Iron-man-logo.jpg|Logo IronManteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster TXAOGb9.jpg|Iron Monger Poster Pvpwnny.jpg|Tony Stark Poster Category:Stop Motions Category:Non-Transformers Stop Motions